


Mysterious Despair

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Ship!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: It's a mystery when you can't even kill someone no matter how hard you try....





	Mysterious Despair

**Author's Note:**

> First crack ship I made. A close friend of mine have been shipping this and we managed to convert one of our friends the other day.

_To Junko Enoshima, despair meant everything. Despair is the only thing that kept her alive, it kept her living and drives Junko crazy to just keep thinking about it. She had a perfect plan, to make everyone feel despair the same way she did._

_She first made her beloved sister Mukuro to side with her; after that she did everything she can to get enrolled in Hope’s peak Academy. Slowly her plan worked, Yasuke and Mukuro at her side she knows that her plan will be flawless._

_Until she met him however…._

_The SHSL Survivor Amami Rantarou, at first impression he was just like the other ultimate in this school, talent, personality, backstory, and such cliché stuff that Junko won’t even enumerate. He was nobody in Junko’s attention because people like Naegi Makoto and the one they called Izuru Kamukura peaked Enoshima’s interest more than anything._

_Her plan succeeded in the few months after that, the skies turned to a blood stained red with dark re clouds of despair, everyone was feeling the same way she does and she had never felt so alive in her life, she wanted more and she wanted to feel the best despair that she can possibly feel._

_But every good day there is always the bad ones._

_She hated it._

_With Izuru Kamukura on her side, she was queen and Izuru is her general. Slowly Izuru started conquering the other countries with Junko having to deal with the small resistance of Makoto’s hope group. It was all very easy to Junko honestly, she even turned a few of Makoto’s allies to switch to despair rather than hope, and if they won’t agree to her proposition she just kills them brutally._

_However the SHSL Survivor won’t stay fucking dead…._

_It was annoying in the brutal way as possible, with that calm smile on his face. The hope in his eyes and the motivation to keep going for hope no matter how hard it is makes her sick, Makoto’s hope was the ultimate disgust for Junko but Rantarou’s hope was like an irritating fly that she can’t kill._

_She decided to slowly convert Rantarou’s friends to despair, making Shuuichi her first victim and it was easy picking the rest to despair with her. Soon Gonta, Hoshi, Kirumi, Himiko, Tenko and Angie all chose despair, she had to do some brainwashing on Tsumugi and Korekiyo as well to even rub some salt the wound on Amami’s hope._

_But Amami kept standing up for hope._

_She disliked it truly._

_She went and decided to expose Kaito’s secret, making Maki despair as well and even destroying Kiibo in front of Amami, Kaede, and Ouma’s eyes. After a few months in the battle, Ouma surrendered to despair and soon Kaede joined the despair group as well. Junko didn’t even stopped there, she made Amami’s sisters convert to despair making everyone that Rantarou loves and cherishes resent him._

_When they caught his group, Junko herself tortured Amami for days to convert him, but the latter was annoyingly tough and he turned more and more of a nuisance when Rantarou said to her._

_“I’ll find a way to stop this despair..”_

_Junko had enough, and decided to create an elaborate scheme where Amami and his friends participate in one of Junko’s favourite game Danganronpa. Using her controlled protagonist Saihara, and the brainwashed Tsumugi, she killed Amami and Kaede first to fully destroy the SHSL Suvivor and for her amusement._

_But she knows damn well that a shot put to the head won’t be enough to kill Rantarou Amami._

_She loathe at the idea._

_Despite Shirogane confident on Amami’s death, the latter survived and even saved Kaede with him in the first trial. Shirogane was stunned and confused and terrified but to Junko, it was impressive to see Rantarou ‘back from the dead’ and even saving one of his classmates._

_Junko decided that what better way to end Rantarou and his friends than to use guilt on him, using Shirogane she blames Rantarou for the deaths of his fellow classmates that even Shuuichi, Maki, Himiko, Kiibo and Kaede can’t counter. Rantarou happily accepts the execution and takes Shirogane with him as Kiibo destroys the entire school with Shuuichi, Maki, Himiko and Kaede surviving._

_It was all over, Junko had finally killed Rantarou. That nuisance was gone and she can finally focus more on taking down Makoto Naegi and completely deliver despair unto all. She went to the destroyed school to take a look at the body, surprisingly that Naegi’s group rescued the survivors and to Junko’s surprise Shirogane survived as well. Then that can only mean…_

_Click!_

_Of course, even Junko’s analysis can’t predict what just happened._

_“How are you still alive?” she asked, raising her hands and looking back to see a fatally injured Amami pointing a pistol at her, struggling to not pass out from his injuries._

_“I don’t think…..some fantasy….execution….will be enough to kill me” Rantarou replied, his voice tired and in pain, blood dripping from the corner of his lips but he still kept that small smirk in his face._

_“Then what is it that can kill you Amami-kun?” Junko asked politely, displaying her smile at the bleeding man knowing full well this is torture to him._

_“I decide when I die…” Rantarou answered “Sometimes it doesn’t happen, I’m just that good at keeping my heart pumping blood”_

_“You’re dying Rantarou, your talent won’t save you”_

_“But I can take you down with me. I’m not blind, I can shoot you fatally” Rantarou said, despite lying down on the ground, Junko knew his arm is still capable of killing her._

_“Do it then kill me, it will be the greatest despair that I’ll feel since all my plans have been destroyed by a filthy normie like you!”_

_“Happy to give you the satisfaction..” Rantarou replied and pulled the trigger._

_And to Junko’s surprise, it was a tranquilizer gun. The annoying normie didn’t intend to kill her at all and now she finds herself in a confinement room, wearing a straightjacket and nothing else but her and Rantarou._

_She despise this._

_She tried to annoy Rantarou by yelling, threating him, trying every way to kill herself or him but it never worked. Rantarou explained that having 12 little sisters will make you somewhat immune to any annoying things a childish person can do. It was frustrating and everyday Rantarou would come visit her and talk to her, sometimes disgusting people like Makoto or the rehabilitated Hinata would come and talk to her but she wasn’t having it._

_From days passed to weeks, months and finally a year passed and Rantarou is still visiting her and telling her many thing, and it’s not about hope either, it was his adventures in the outside world, how people are rehabilitating from her influence, how people are working together to create a better future. To Junko it was all so boring for her but to Rantarou it was the only way to help everyone._

_“Why are you keeping me here?”_

_“Because I want to save you”_

_“Save me from what?!”_

_“From you”_

_“That’s so vague and you know it”_

_“Maybe, but I’m willing to see how it goes”_

_“You won’t be getting what you want. You will die and that’s that”_

_“Fine by me, life is not easy anyways”_

_She abhors it._

_She hates how Rantarou would always be the one to feed her, put up with her, talk with her and be her company every day. Doesn’t he have anything better to do? Why is he so committed into saving her? She’s the mastermind, why would he do this._

_She wanted despair, she loved it._

_But this isn’t the despair, it was annoying. Despair is losing someone dear to you like how she lost Mukuro and Yasuke, despair is the loss of hope, despair-_

_“I guess despair is what makes you feel alive doesn’t it?”_

_Junko didn’t say a word to Rantarou after that. He just resumed reading some books and lets her glare at him._

_It had been long before Junko decides to talk about her own life, she was bored and she wasn’t getting killed so she might as well talk about her life, telling someone her weaknesses causes her to despair a bit so she’ll take any ounce she can._

_Sooner she felt like it was now a habit of her talking to Rantarou, the prison cell for her was becoming chattier that made Hinata, Makoto and Shuuichi question what kind of mind game is Junko playing at to escape, is she trying to convert Amami to despair?_

_Junko won’t admit this to anyone even to herself that it felt nice having a small conversation with someone who completely agrees with you, even when Junko tortures herself with words about telling her plans to make her despair, Rantarou gladly talks to her and lets her do what she does. It was for the first time that Junko didn’t do anything just to have someone talk to her. It was one of those confessions to Junko that she prefers chatting with Amami rather than consultation and therapy with Hinata, Makoto, Kaede and Shuuichi._

_But she still crave for despair, no matter what it was the blunt truth that the only way for her to be living is with despair and if not she might as well be dead. Everyday is just pure nuisance to her, it was hell and as of now Rantarou is tolerable compared to the rest._

_“Junko, hope is what makes our life worth living!” Makoto claimed._

_“Despair is the unnoticed way of living the life”_

_“You must move on, and look forward to the future Junko” Hinata advised._

_“My future involves you crying in despair because Nanami is in fact dead”_

_“Your friends and allies will guide you all the way. We can be your friends!” Kaede proposed._

_“Who are you again, first person to get killed or get executed right?”_

_“Junko it’s time for you to stop this quest for despair once and for all!” Shuuichi ordered_

_“Shuuichi it’s time for you to stop this ‘heroic’ quest to be someone great because a certain someone died!”_

_“Junko, you can be what you want to be. But that doesn’t mean I won’t stop you if it will hurt others” Rantarou said_

_There was something different with how Rantarou says it, everyone wants her to change, everyone wants her to be someone she doesn’t want to be, but this person told her she can live and die the way she wants to be._

_“Maybe that’s why life isn’t easy. Because people tell you to be someone who you don’t want to be” Junko said._

_“Not me, I decide what happens to me” Rantarou said._

_After that day, she became more open to Rantarou that it’s even affectionate. Shirogane even found it sickening and Asahina found it really disturbing, but both Junko and Rantarou didn’t mind. The way things happened now, Junko sleeping on Amami’s shoulders, having chats at certain periods in time before and after her therapy, and all those interesting things Amami says to her every day._

_“I guess hope isn’t so bad after all” Junko confessed._

_Everyone celebrated at those words, they never thought Junko would finally accept hope and live life in the rays of hope and thanks to that she has a chance of becoming friends with everyone. Slowly Junko became friends with Kaede and the rest, she smiled more, she became more playful and it to Makoto it felt like she was Junko back when they were in Hope’s peak._

_After 5 months it was time for her to go out in the real world and see how much has changed. With Rantarou by her side she was ready to see what happens when her despair was totally defeated by hope._

_Many people are now happily living, sure there are a few reminders of destruction left but it was slowly getting rebuilt. The flowers looked very pretty, the wind felt like it was a start of a brand new day, the smiles of everyone’s faces turning to a shock, the blood soaked stain coming from Rantarou’s shirt, the knife that was hidden in her bosom dripped from Amami’s blood, the sound of reinforcements running straight for her as they tackled her to the ground._

_Rantarou was right, he died in his own way and that was being killed by the one he had grown to cherish._

_Junko wanted nothing more than despair and now she has received it in her first day._

_And she hated it._

**Author's Note:**

> Love it, Hate it? It's okay


End file.
